


A Special Someone

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://deinonychus-1.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://deinonychus-1.livejournal.com/">deinonychus_1</a>'s birthday!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [](http://deinonychus-1.livejournal.com/profile)[deinonychus_1](http://deinonychus-1.livejournal.com/)'s birthday!

Pythagoras had meant it, about Jason being special. He only hoped Hercules hadn't picked up on the way that could have been interpreted. In all the time he and Hercules had known each other he had never once alluded to the fact that he was only attracted to men and Jason's sudden appearance in their lives didn't feel like the time to start that conversation.

Except there was a suddenly very pressing reason why Jason's appearance should have been the catalyst...A pressing reason which involved very little clothing, Hercules' bed and a Jason desperate to make Pythagoras forget about triangles.

Which he did. Twice.  



End file.
